


We're Fine

by xenolith1245



Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Weather, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: Bad weather comes to South Park, and Tweek and Craig find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956913
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #20 / August 2020





	We're Fine

_“And here’s Jim with the forecast.”_

“Why are we watching the weather channel?”

Tweek leaned against Craig, resting his head on his shoulder. The slight pitter patter of rain sounded outside, and the entire sky was covered in a grey hue. “Because! If you haven’t noticed, there’s a fucking _storm_ outside!”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Let me give you the weather, babe. It’s _raining_.”

“No shit!” Tweek hit him with a pillow. “But those are some pretty serious clouds. Could be a thunderstorm!”

_“We are predicting an afternoon of showers for the areas surrounding Denver. As you can see to the south, there’s a building thunderstorm. We’ll keep an eye on it and provide you updates throughout the day.”_

“Can we just watch Red Racer?”

“You’ve seen all the episodes of Red Racer at least twice.” Tweek responded, ignoring Craig’s attempted interruption of “three times”. “Just sit here with me and enjoy the rain. It’s supposed to be romantic or some shit.”

Craig laughed. “You’ve been chatting with the girls too much.”

“Fuck you.”

“At least the weatherman’s hot.” Craig grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl next to him. “I think I’m understanding it now.” He stuffed the snack into his mouth, dropping a few pieces back onto the couch.

“CRAIG” Tweek’s face turned red.

_“We’ve just got word of that thunderstorm to the south. We’ll take you there live with Chad, our on location reporter to bring you more. Chad?”_

The camera switched to a man holding a microphone in one hand and an umbrella in the other. The wind was blowing around him, and he was having a hard time keeping the umbrella upright. _“This storm is rapidly growing, with winds up to sixty miles an hour! We urge all residents to stay inside…”_

“Then why the fuck would you go out in it?” Craig scoffed. “Idiot.”

“SHHH!” Tweek said.

Weatherman Chad lost his umbrella, and the cameraman panned down to watch it tumble through the street. _“Fuck! Oh..uh..I mean, yes, stay inside. We do not recommend going outside at the moment.”_

A half naked man carrying an American flag ran across the camera. _“WOOO BRING ON THE STORM!”_

_“Can we edit that--oh shit that’s right we’re live._ ”

Craig facepalmed.

Tweek laughed. “There’s always that one guy.” He snuggled closer to Craig.

Suddenly, the weatherman’s eyes widened and his mouth opened. He dropped the hand holding the microphone as he looked to something behind the cameraman. Right as the cameraman turned around to get the shot, the feed was lost.

_“Chad?”_ The reporter said. _“Where did he go? Well folks, looks like we lost Chad. We’ll get you some more on location news when his feed returns_.”

Tweek and Craig looked at one another.

“It was probably nothing.” Tweek said.

“Right…” Craig responded. “You’re right, honey.”

The rain started to fall harder, hitting the glass violently. The sky was darker, and Tweek felt a chill across his skin. “Alright, maybe we should watch some Red Racer.”

He picked up the remote, getting ready to change the channel, but stopped as a message flashed across the screen.

TORNADO WARNING

_“A tornado warning has been issued for South Park. Those in the area need to seek shelter immediately.”_

“OH MY GOD” Tweek yelled, sitting up quickly.

Tweek and Craig’s cell phones began blaring a loud alarm, and Craig dropped the device like it was on fire. Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, pulling him up off the couch. He picked up both of their phones and the bowl of popcorn, and started pushing Craig towards the basement. “COME ON”

“I’m going!” Craig yelled, opening the door and flipping the light switch. “Geeze!”

“Hurry!” Tweek pushed him once more, and Craig nearly lost his balance on the stairs. He turned around and glared at Tweek as Tweek closed the door.

When they got to the bottom, Tweek sat down against the far wall away from the stairs, fiddling with both cell phones trying to stop the alarm. He set the bowl of popcorn on the floor, and made room for Craig next to him.

“A fucking tornado!” Tweek yelled.

“Yeah a fucking tornado!” Craig yelled back.

“What the fuck!”

Craig yanked his phone from Tweek’s hand, quickly typing a message. “You should let your parents know where you are.”

_Always calm in danger_. Tweek pulled up his messaging app and texted his mom. Both his parents were working in the shop today, which was why Craig had come over to begin with. Right as he hit the SEND button, his phone switched off. “Fuck! My phone’s dead.”

“And we left chargers upstairs, didn’t we?” Craig asked.

“There was a warning! We needed to go!”

“But you brought the popcorn?”

Tweek narrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the offending bowl. “Fuck you, it’s food!”

Craig put his arm around Tweek, pulling him in close, and rubbing his shoulder. Craig always knew how to make Tweek feel safe, and he let himself relax. It didn’t matter how much danger was going on around them, he knew he was safe here.

Tornado or no tornado…

“Don’t worry, Tweek. Everything will be fine.” Craig said. “We’ll get through this.”

“I know, Craig.” Tweek smiled, thought he was sure Craig couldn’t see his face at this angle.

The basement was surprisingly quiet despite the raging storm he was certain was going on outside. It actually wasn’t so bad - he could almost pretend things were just fine. He was especially grateful that Craig was here. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he were alone today.

“You’re safe here.” Craig said.

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving them blanketed in darkness. Craig’s grip tightened around Tweek as Tweek made a sound of surprise. “God damnit!”

Tweek reached out for Craigs hand, taking a hold of it and clenching tightly. Craig tried to pull his hand away, letting out a groan of protest as Tweek’s fingers dug into his skin. “Fuck, Tweek! Let go!”

Tweek loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“Everything’s fine.” Craig repeated. The soft glow of Craig’s phone lit up both of their faces. Craig switched on the flashlight mode, and set the phone down in front of them. “See? Now we have light. Everything’s fine.”

A loud CRASH filled the room as lightning struck nearby. Tweek felt like he jumped three feet, but he was still sitting on the ground. His left eye twitched, and he rubbed at it, trying to force it to stop. “Fucking lightning!”

“Everything’s fine.” Craig said once more. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine.”

Tweek stopped rubbing his eye, looking up at his boyfriend. Craig was staring straight ahead, but had brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

“Craig?”

“Everything’s fine, Tweek. We’ll be okay.”

“Craig, are you…?”

“We’re fine, Tweek, there’s no need to panic.” Craig didn’t move, still choosing to stare ahead.

Tweek frowned, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Though muted by the dim light, he could still make out his features. Typically, Craig would be holding him close as Tweek himself started freaking out over even the smallest things.

  
But…

Was Craig _scared_?

Tweek definitely was, that’s for sure. He could feel his heart racing. He watched way too many weather channel specials about big storms which included thunderstorms and tornadoes, and even hurricanes, which he was at least ninety percent sure wouldn’t affect Colorado (you never know, man!). He knew too much about what these storms could do.

But what was he supposed to do when _Craig_ was scared too?

Tweek reached out, putting a hand on Craig’s shoulder. Craig flinched slightly at the touch, but didn’t move away, and didn’t turn to meet his gaze. “Craig, it’s okay to be scared.”

“Fuck you, I’m not scared.” Craig said. To anyone else, this would sound typical Craig. To Tweek, he could hear the wavering in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Craig.” Tweek said. He tried to think of something that would make Craig feel better. “Tornado warnings don’t mean that there’s an actual tornado…”

“I said I’m not scared!” Craig yelled.

Tweek was taken aback by the sudden shout directed at him. What gives, he was just trying to help! Craig was doing the same for him! “Fine! See if I help you!” Tweek scooted across the basement floor, taking refuge on the other side of the room, and crossed his arms across his chest. _Stupid Craig_. “Don’t come to this side!”

“Fine! I didn’t want to come over there anyway!”

“Fine!” Tweek crossed his arms tighter, grinding his teeth together.

So, Craig could comfort him but when Tweek tried to return the favor, this is what he gets? “Stay over there and be like that!”

“Fine!” Craig glared at him before turning his head to the side to avoid Tweek’s stare.

“You know it’s okay to be scared _Craig_.” Tweek said, voice laced with sarcasm. “It doesn’t make you any less of a _man_.”

Craig scoffed. “Sure, _Tweek_ , I’m sure you know all about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“You know what it means!”

Another CRASH of thunder interrupted their back and forth, and they both went silent. Tweek had picked up a piece of paper from one of the nearby boxes, an old invoice from the coffee shop, and started folding it over and over again into smaller and smaller squares.

_Stupid Craig_. Tweek thought again, unfolding the paper to start folding again. _Why does he always have to be like this? Does he think I’m judging him or something?_ He glared at Craig, and received a middle finger back. Tweek clenched his jaw, and continued folding the paper until it ripped in half from the constant harassment. Tweek threw the papers to the floor.

“Asshole.” Tweek muttered.  
  


“Fuck you.”

“FUCK YOU!”

Craig’s cell phone flickered and then turned off, leaving them once again in darkness. Tweek decided to pull his knees to his chest this time, wrapping his arms around his legs and locking his arms together. _It’s just a stupid storm. We’re in the basement. We’re fine_.

With the lights out, his other senses were heightened. He could hear the rain outside now as it struck the sides of the house above him. He could smell the stale boxes around him. He could feel the cold concrete beneath him. And he could almost taste the overall thickness of the humidity in the air.

CRASH

_We’re fine we’re fine we’refinewe’refine_. Tweek held the sides of his head, covering his ears.

“We’re fine.” Barely a whisper. “We’re fine.”

“Craig?”

“We’re fine. We’re fine.”

Things were not fine. Tweek put his legs down, and leaned forward. It was still quiet, but Tweek could hear his boyfriend repeating the same phrase. It was too dark, he couldn’t see him, but he pictured that same blank expression across Craig’s face, and his heart broke.

“I’m coming over there, okay?” Tweek started shuffling himself across the floor. It didn’t matter anymore, his boyfriend needed him. He was going to be strong. He had to be. Craig had been strong for him before, and now Tweek would return the favor.

He bumped into Craig’s foot as he reached the other side. He heard Craig shift slightly, and he stopped talking. Tweek leaned over on his knees and reached out, feeling for Craig and coming into contact with his hat.

Tweek took a deep breath before taking a hold of Craig’s hat and slowly pushing it off Craig’s head. Craig didn’t move as Tweek put the hat on his own head (something Craig would do for Tweek when he would have anxiety attacks), and Tweek started running his fingers through Craig’s hair.

The hat was askew on Tweek’s head, but it definitely had a calming effect on him as Tweek steadied himself. He needed to be strong.

“Is it helping?” Craig asked softly.

“Yeah,” Tweek said. He gently twisted a few locks of Craig’s hair. “What about this?”

He felt Craig nod.

Tweek moved to sit next to Craig, putting an arm around him and leaning Craig into his shoulder. Craig surprisingly didn’t protest and allowed himself to be moved. Tweek bent his elbow to get his hand back to Craig’s hair, calmly scratching his head. “We’re fine.” Tweek whispered.

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself.” Craig whispered back.

“Yeah, maybe.” Tweek responded. When Craig didn’t respond, he pulled the hat down tight on his head. “Okay, fine! Yes I am!”

Craig chuckled, leaning in to Tweek’s hand on his head. “Me too, babe. Me too.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rain and jumping every now and then at the thunder. Tweek leaned his head town to rest on the top of Craig’s head, and his free hand found its way to holding Craig’s. Craig was rubbing his thumb over the back of Tweek’s hand, and wound his other arm around Tweek’s waist.

Craig’s hair was always so soft, and Tweek sometimes wondered why Craig was always hiding it under his hat. Tweek nuzzled Craig’s hair a bit with his cheek, taking in the faint smell of his boyfriend’s shampoo.

Tweek pictured what they must have looked like at this moment, all snuggled up together, but he couldn’t even see an inch in front of his face. He shifted, his knee bumping into Craig’s, and his foot knocking at the bowl of popcorn. He could hear the wind picking up outside, and he kissed the top of Craig’s head.

“We’re fine.” Craig whispered.

“Yes, we are.” Tweek kissed him again. “We’re more than fine. We’re extra fine!”

“ _Super_ fine.”

“More fine than Stan and those guys, that’s for sure.” Tweek said.

Craig snickered.

“Can you imagine?” Tweek puffed out his chest. “ _Eh guys, seriously, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to have a tornado right meow_ ”

Craig buried his head in Tweek’s chest, covering a sudden burst of laughter at Tweek’s impression. “ _Shut up fatass no one wants you here!_ ”

“ _Eh I’m not fat fuck you Kahl_ ”

Tweek and Craig both laughed together.

“I’m so glad I’m here with you.” Tweek said. “You’re pretty alright I guess.”

“Yeah? You think so?” Craig sat up, but still pressed his side against Tweek.

“Yeah I suppose.” Tweek turned to face Craig. Even though it was pitch black, he swore he could make out some of Craig’s features. He leaned forward, bumping his nose into Craig’s cheek.

“Ow what the fuck,” Craig said.

“Shh!” Tweek said.

“Don’t shh me.” Craig said.

Tweek leaned in again, this time catching Craig’s lips with his own, stopping any further protest from his boyfriend. Craig seemed to understand Tweek’s intentions as he started kissing back.

There was definitely nowhere else he’d rather be at this very moment, apart from the fact that there was a tornado warning, that is. Tweek chose to focus more on Craig rather than the sounds around him as they kissed, giving him something to distract them both. It seemed to be working, Tweek thought, as he moved his legs around Craig, sitting on his lap, continuing the kiss.

Craig placed his hands on Tweek’s hips, holding tightly as Tweek deepened the kiss. Tweek placed his hands on Craig’s cheeks, guiding his mouth to the directions Tweek wanted him to go. It was a familiar process for them both, having done this many times before, but Tweek felt like he couldn’t get enough of it.

Craig lifted up Tweek’s shirt, running his fingertips along Tweek’s sides, and Tweek responded by kissing along Craig’s neck. Craig let out the softest moan, barely heard through the sounds of Tweek’s kisses, but Tweek heard it nonetheless.

He smirked, nose to nose with Craig. “I think you’re wearing too much clo--”

The lights suddenly came on. Tweek jumped up, kicking over the bowl of popcorn.

“There you boys are!” Richard Tweak was standing at the top of the stairs. “Looks like your mother got the breaker fixed.” He flipped the light on and off again to test.

Tweek sat about ten feet from Craig now, clutching at his shirt, trying to steady his beating heart. “WHAT THE FUCK DAD”

“Oh hey, there you guys are!” Helen Tweak peeked over his dad’s shoulder. “We came right home after the warning ended. You boys hungry? I can make some dinner.”

Craig was leaning forward, covering his face.

“GO AWAY” Tweek yelled.

“Good thing that storm passed!” Richard said, ignoring Tweek’s glare. “Tornado warning, huh? We haven’t had a tornado in South Park in years! Those pesky weathermen.”

Tweek stood up, walking over and grabbing Craig’s hand, pulling him to his feet. He dragged Craig up the stairs and out of the basement, ignoring his dad’s stupid smirk.

“They’re so gay.” His dad said to his mom as Tweek flipped them both off on his way out of the house.

The rain had stopped, but the clouds were still covering the sky and the grey hue was still present. Tweek kicked a puddle, splashing the water everywhere.

“I fucking love you.”

Tweek stopped.

Craig stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

Tweek took Craig’s hat off his head, handing it back to Craig. “I fucking love you too.”

Across the street, Stan and his buddies were walking side by side and arguing about something. Tweek and Craig both looked over at them as Craig put his hat back on his head.

“I’m just saying, _Kahl_ , I don’t see a tornado anywhere!” Cartman complained. “These weathermen are fucking liars!”

“Fuck you fatass, that’s not how that works!” Kyle shouted.

Stan facepalmed and Kenny looked like he was thinking about something else.

Tweek held his hands up, opening and closing them like puppets. “ _I don’t see a tornado, seriously_.”

Craig covered his mouth, stifling a laugh.

“Hey! What are you two assholes lookin at!” Cartman yelled.

Craig flipped him off.

“Come on, let’s go watch more weather channel.” Tweek said, grabbing Craig’s hand. “At your house this time. I’m staying at least a hundred million yards from mine.”

“Really? More weather channel?”

“You said the weatherman was hot.” Tweek pulled on Craig’s hand, dragging him forward a few steps before Craig started walking with him.

“After all this, I feel like I could _weather_ anything.”

“Uuughhh.” Tweek groaned, lightly punching Craig. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

Craig grinned at Tweek as the two walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.


End file.
